dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Samuel Fortin (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
}} Samuel Fortin is a villain in The Gerosha Chronicles, the leader of the nefarious Society of the Icy Finger that began in the 17th century. He is an enemy of the Gray Champion, and also responsible for such villains as Chillingworth I and Feathertop II. Powers and weaknesses Powers Samuel Fortin believes that the Icy Finger Society should be the rightful heirs of a "better tomorrow." He has beliefs commonly associated with Illuminati and Freemason conspiracies, giving him automatic influence over like-minded individuals. He also is obsessed with Marlquaanite rubies and with the acquisition of power, as are his followers. He is also a practitioner of black magick, believing that the dark arts should be combined with the Marlquaan to turn his society into tomorrow's ruling class. He is capable of conjuring green fire from nothing, and emits fear pheromones to gain power over his audience. His underlings include several figures in the king's court, granting him some political clout and protection from those in the church who would love to have him weeded out. Weaknesses Samuel's pride often blinds him to the fact that his mindset requires him to draw into his fold like-minded individuals, many of whom begin to wonder why they should let him be the boss. This has sometimes led to infighting. As a general rule, no member of the Society is allowed to become more powerful than the leader. This means that usurpers are to be dealt with swiftly. However, outsiders who are normally antagonistic to the Icy Finger's cause are not allowed to be treated as allies of the Society at any time. Due to this, Samuel has made enemies with many individuals that he would have otherwise stood to gain from partnering with. A particularly glaring example is the Shrouded Entity, who took rejection hard and acquired enough Marlquaanite power to achieve almost the same power level that Eric himself had strived for. His inability to forgive or let go of things also wears on his health. Character bio Fortin began his role in the Society around the age of 26 or so. He has since made it his lifelong goal to capture and acquire every Marlquaanite ruby in the world. The two rubies he desired most are the Handler's Ruby and Beamer's Ruby, the latter of which had been turned into Hester's locket. His plans were at some point foiled by John Domeck, who kept several rubies hidden in a colonial village near Boston. Fortin retaliated by sending his right-hand man, Eric Sylvester, to Lynn to get revenge on John. Eric travels with his underling Jordan Smithson, the latter being particularly efficient at knowing how to stir up dissent and trouble. Meanwhile, Samuel sends Chillingworth to investigate a possible lead on Miles Wealthington. However, Chillingworth gets distracted by the business of finding out who stole his wife's affections. His quest for truth ends up being his downfall. Fortin and men vow after Sylvester's failure to track down John throughout time and space, and destroy him wherever and whenever the opportunity is afforded. The eventually leads to Society member Miles Charleston becoming Chillingworth II, and declaring war on the Gray Champion and Mapacha. Development The part of Fortin was created formally some time around early 2013, in order to give names to the Society of the Icy Finger's 17th century top figureheads. He and Eric Sylvester were created around the same time, and worked into the plot for A So-Called Heretic. Their creation served a very simple purpose: explain why the Society is hunting John Domeck, and why Chillingworth II wants to kill the Gray Champion centuries later. See also * Eric Sylvester * A So-Called Heretic * The Gray Champion: Chillingworth's Revenge * Gray Champion (comics) * Society of the Icy Finger External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48947600 A So-Called Heretic art gallery] at DeviantArt Category: A So-Called Heretic characters